movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
White Snow's Birthday/Elise Learns the Truth
(The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got excited calmly upon hearing Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group heading back) Roxy: It's Snow! Blossom: And she's back with Sonic's group! Bloom: Get ready, everyone! (After they magically lit the candles on the finished cake, the Winx Club then used their magic to change the dress color) Winx Club: Make it white with iridescent colors in the light. (Then the dress turned white, and it was shining all the colors of the rainbow in the light) Stella: Perfect! Buttercup: Now hide, quick! (Then they hid themselves to surprise Elise/White Snow. Outside, Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group hurried to the front door) Elise/White Snow: My aunts! (Inside as they hid, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls suddenly see the mop still magically alive) Bubbles: Goodness gracious! Aisha: Who left the mop running still? (Then Stella made it inanimate again with her magic) Stella: Stop, mop! (Then she placed it back in its proper again. After that's done, Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group came in) Elise/White Snow: My aunts! Sonic's group: Girls! (Elise/White Snow got confused to find the cottage seemingly empty while Sonic's group smiled smugly in a calm way. Outside, Vanitas, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings, still hidden secretly, listened in quietly. Back inside, Elise/White Snow still looked around in confusion) Elise/White Snow: Where is everybody? (Then she noticed the dress and cake and got amazed in realization. Then Sonic's group shouted with the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, who came out of hiding happily) Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group: Surprise! Flora, Bubbles, and Charmy: Happy birthday! (Elise/White Snow got happy) Elise/White Snow: Oh, you remembered my birthday! Thank you! This is the happiest day of my life. (She looked closely at the cake and dress happily in amazement) Elise/White Snow: Everything's so wonderful! (She looked at the cake closely first) Elise/White Snow: Is the flavor...? Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group: Yep! Bloom: 15 layers of confetti cake with blue and pink forget-me-nots. Cream and Bubbles: Your favorite. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. (Then Elise/White Snow looked at the dress closely, shining the light on it) Elise/White Snow: And wow, feathers on this dress! And it's shining iridescent colors. I love it! (Then she got calmly excited) Elise/White Snow: This dress should be perfect for when I meet him again! (The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got confused) Bubbles, Musa, Flora, and Roxy: "Him?" Buttercup and Stella: Snow? Bloom and Aisha: You met a stranger? Tecna: We told you not to ta.... Blossom: Wait, Tecna. (She asked away) Blossom: Who's this stranger you met? (Realizing the question, Elise/White Snow and even Sonic's group explained away) Elise/White Snow: A boy named Christopher. Sonic's group: An old friend of ours. Silver: Remember how I sensed Snow's dreams, as well as his? (The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got interested in realization) Bloom: You mean the mysterious boy, Christopher, you were telling us about? Elise/White Snow and Sonic's group: (Nods) Yes. Sticks: You should've seen Snow and him dance together. Amy: Just like a fairy tale. Rouge: That's right. Elise/White Snow: Once upon a dream. (Then she sang a bit while slowly dancing with Vector) Elise/White Snow: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream (Then she hummed as the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got happy for her calmly) Bubbles: Aw, she fell in love with him. Flora: How wonderful. Bloom: And before she'll meet the other Christopher. (Elise/White Snow stopped humming and dancing with Vector upon hearing this) Elise/White Snow: (Confused) "The other "Christopher?" What do you mean? I'm 16 years old and he's perfect.... Bloom: (Reassuringly) No, no, no! We're not forbidding this love between you both. Blossom: It's just that.... Elise/White Snow: (Confused) What? Flora: You're already betrothed. Elise/White Snow: I'm betrothed to another Christopher? Roxy: Since the day you were born. Bubbles: To Prince Christopher Aonuma. Elise/White Snow: (Surprised) A prince? Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group: That's right. Shadow: It's time we told you the truth. Elise/White Snow: (Confused) The truth? Blaze: The truth about your past. Elise/White Snow: You mean...? (Elise/White Snow realized calmly after seeing the Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group nod) Elise/White Snow: (Gasps) I'm a...? Winx Club: You're a princess. Powerpuff Girls: Princess Elise III. Sonic's group: That's right. Knuckles: The reason your named White Snow is because an evil woman named Sedusa cursed you at your birth. (Elise/White Snow, now officially called Elise, got shocked) Elise: Cursed? With what? Tikal: Eternal sleep. Cosmo: Originally it was death, but it was thankfully changed to eternal sleep. Elise: Why would this Sedusa do that to me? Bloom: She was so evil and cruel, that we didn't invite her to your birth, and in revenge, she cursed you that on your sixteenth birthday, you would fall in eternal sleep. Elise: Is there a way to break the curse? Sonic: Either wait for the sun to set. Tecna: Or, if you're in eternal sleep, true love's kiss. (Elise, calmly shocked, started to come to grips with her past suddenly as she panted calmly, much to the Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group's notice) Flora: It'll be alright. Musa: Tonight, we're gonna take you back to your real home. Elise: You mean...? The castle? Musa: In Soleanna. Stella: And reunite you with your parents, the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna. (Elise panted calmly a bit in calm shock still) Elise: So, I am Princess Elise III, and not...? Bloom: You'll still always be our White Snow. Elise: And you're not my aunts. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: No. (Then they magically changed back into their Enchantix and normal attires again, calmly surprising Elise) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: See? (Elise then got concerned calmly, much to the Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group's notice and calm concern) Blossom: You okay? (Elise then calmly teared up, about to cry) Buttercup: Are you crying, Snow? (Elise then runs upstairs in calm silent tears. The Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group ran up after her in calm concern. Outside, Vanitas, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings overheard everything. While Vanitas smirked evilly in victory, the Dazzlings and even the Gangreen Gang got calmly concerned) Vanitas: (Whispering) Found her. Ace: (Whispering) So, we're gonna tell Sedusa? Vanitas: (Whispering flatly) What's it to ya? Adagio: (Whispering) I don't know if we.... Vanitas: (Whispering savagely) Just come on! (Then they left to go tell Sedusa. Upstairs in the cottage, Elise cried quietly on her bed as the Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group went up to her calmly) Bloom: Sorry for making you cry like that. Blossom: Yeah. Buttercup: We thought you'd be surprised and happy, but.... (Elise stopped crying and looked up, revealing, to their calm surprise, she's crying happily) Elise: (In happy tears) No, actually. Thank you for telling me the truth. (She wiped her tears away) Elise: (Sniffles) And about my betrothal.... (The Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group sat beside her reassuringly) Bloom: You can invite the mysterious Christopher to the castle tonight. Blossom: And, once there, he and Prince Christopher Aonuma can compete for your hand in marriage, if you like. (Hearing them say that, Elise calmly got happy) Elise: You mean...? Bloom and Blossom: (Nods) Yes. Stella: And since we're taking you home tonight.... Elise: (Understanding) I can leave the other Christopher a note here for him to meet me and the prince there. Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group: Exactly. Sonic: And my group and I'll wait for him to come here so we can give him the note. (Elise smiled softly a bit) Elise: Thank you. (Later downstairs, they enjoyed Elise's birthday party by eating a slice of cake for each of them) Elise: This is delicious. (Then she turned to her former aunts) Elise: And you used your magic and powers to make it and the dress? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Yep! Elise: That'll explain why it's perfect instead of how you impressed me for the past 16 years living here. Buttercup: (Sheepishly) Yeah.... Our baking and mending skills without magic and powers weren't perfect before, but.... Elise: It's alright, Buttercup. (Charmy takes a second slice of cake) Charmy: Hey, Sn...? (Corrects himself) I mean, Elise? We'll really miss you having you here when you go to your real home. Elise: So will I, Charmy, Sonic's group. (Then she softly smiled in gratitude) Elise: And for the record; This sweet sixteenth birthday I'm having now, is the best birthday of my life. (The Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group smiled softly, glad to hear that) Elise: And.... Even though I like my old name "White Snow," I actually like my real name "Elise" better. (The Winx Club, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic's group nods in agreement) Blossom: Then we'll just call you "Elise" from now on. Bloom: Since it is your real name. (Elise then felt her feather hairclips tenderly) Elise: And I'm glad you told me this Prince Christopher Aonuma gave these to me at my birth as a gift. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: No problem. Blossom: And be sure to thank him for them when you meet him. Elise: (Nods with a brief giggle) I will. (Later, after the party is over, Elise is wearing her dark blue cloak over her new dress she's wearing. Underneath her cloak, Elise, still wearing her two feather hairclips on the sides of her hair, is now wearing her white dress with silver clear short poofy sleeves, a yellow x-shaped embroidery around the torso, small blue triangular-shaped rims, with the sun symbols on each of them, and feathers at the tip of her skirt, a silver multi-beaded necklace, silver stubbed earrings, white evening gloves, orange leggings, and silver sandals with red heels. After placing her written note to "The other" Christopher, she, along with the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls, silently bidded Sonic's group goodbye and departed for the castle while Sonic's group stay behind to deliver the note to "The other" Christopher) Coming up: After the Duke and Homer make plans for Elise and Christopher's honeymoon after their wedding and Elise's return home and Sedusa's curse wasted, Homer then meets up with Christopher, only to learn, to his shock, that Christopher is planning to marry a peasant girl named White Snow instead of Elise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes